


中居变猫了

by mewchan1958



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewchan1958/pseuds/mewchan1958
Summary: 中居变成猫还发情的pwp





	中居变猫了

中居正廣不知道為什麼自己有一天突然長出了貓耳朵和貓尾巴，還是黑色的，尾巴和耳朵還都會因為他的心情擺動，就好像是本來就長在他身上一樣。稻垣看著他笑瞇瞇地說這不是很可愛嘛，一邊還伸手去摸貓耳朵享受那顫抖。他轉過頭去不理稻垣，稻垣無奈地笑笑就放開他了，戀人是個傲嬌挺難辦的。  
開頭幾天還好，他變得越來越喜歡在暖氣旁縮成一團，偶爾蹭蹭稻垣又彆扭地逃走。有一次他試圖鑽進箱子被稻垣阻止：“睡床上去。”  
他瞪了稻垣一眼，“我要睡這。”  
稻垣特地查了資料，靠過來輕輕撫摸他的脊背，中居舒服得差點喵喵叫出來。  
“你在這裡睡會著涼的，去床上。”  
還好查到的資料很有用，稻垣覺得自己也算增加了養貓經驗。  
某天早上醒來時，中居突然感到不對勁，後穴有種異樣的瘙癢感，他伸手去摸摸了一手黏黏的液體，手指伸進去的時候還被死命吸著。  
難道，我發情了……等一下我不是公貓嗎。  
他一邊想著，思維卻又開始模糊。  
後穴越來越癢像是有螞蟻在爬，分泌出更多的液體，他覺得都要流出洞口滑到腿上。前面也硬得不行，鈴口滲出了透明的前液。太羞恥了，他緊緊抱住被窩不讓自己發出母貓發情時會有的淫蕩叫聲。  
“中居君，吃早餐了——”稻垣推門進來叫他起床，卻發現黑貓把自己埋在被窩裡。稻垣想掀開，卻聽到黑貓小聲的嗚咽：“別過來...”  
這哪能啊，一聽是絕對有問題吧！擔心中居真出什麼事情，稻垣輕輕撩開被子，看到一只全身發抖的黑貓臉紅得像番茄，大口大口地喘著氣，整隻貓（人）仿佛都化成了水。雖然內心覺得中居應該是公貓，但是稻垣想了想都變貓了變成母貓也不是不可能。還好他搜索做的全，據說把後穴的液體輕輕地用手指在洞口旁邊點一圈就能緩解很多，於是他伸手指進那個還在不斷分泌淫水的小洞。  
“嗚……啊……”手指的侵入讓中居的慾望得到一點緩解，他忍不住叫了出來。稻垣卻一下把手指抽了出來，真像查到資料說的那樣塗在小洞洞口旁。  
“有感覺好一些嗎？”稻垣問。  
沒有！中居想哭。  
像是看穿中居的意圖，稻垣笑著，一邊用手指摩擦還在流水的後穴，一邊問：“中居君，要我怎麼做呢？”  
中居覺得自己像海中的小船，強烈的慾望像狂風一樣打在他身上。  
“你的水流了我一手，好騷呀，中居君這麼想要嗎？”  
直白的話語戳刺著黑貓的羞恥心，“進來...”他終於被情慾打敗。稻垣覺得一直欺負黑貓也該給他點甜頭，就脫下家居褲把勃起的陰莖塞了進去。  
發情的後穴又濕軟又緊又熱，仿佛吸著稻垣的性器似的。一下子被填滿的黑貓發出呻吟，緊緊抓著床單生怕自己在被稻垣衝撞時飛出去（畢竟發情讓他渾身無力）。稻垣小幅度地抽插著，覺得自己像是跟這隻貓（人）已經融為一體。後穴像是沒有阻力似的進出實在太輕鬆，稻垣又加快了自己頻率。  
黑貓一邊叫卻沒有意識到自己的尾巴已經纏上稻垣的左手，生理性的淚水糊滿了他的臉讓他不敢想自己現在的面容是什麼樣的。太快了，太猛烈了，他一邊想一邊發出浪叫。  
“你的尾巴比你誠實多了，”稻垣用另一隻手摸了一把毛絨絨的黑尾巴，“發情的中居君好騷呀，夾得好緊，這麼想要嗎？有多喜歡我呀？”說著用左手抓上中居還硬著的肉棒開始擼動。  
後面還被塞著，前面又開始被玩弄，中居已經爽得說不出完整的話只會呻吟，他不由自主地貼緊稻垣。  
稻垣用手沾了些鈴口滲出的前液來潤滑，讓擼動變得更順暢。中居前面硬得像鐵棒，被稻垣故意捏來揉去。他在模糊的意識中想起自己現在的後入體位就像和野獸交尾，流水的後穴大大方方朝著後面真是不知羞恥。稻垣一向很溫柔卻總能說出直擊他羞恥心的下流情話，同時衝撞也沒有停下來，最敏感的地方被一下一下猛烈戳刺，他覺得自己快要到了。  
像是說好似的，中居和稻垣同時射了。中居感到自己後穴被熱熱的精液填滿，溫暖著模糊他所剩無幾的理智，前面射了稻垣一手，還有些沾到自己小腹上，看起來淫蕩極了。  
結束後的溫存稻垣輕輕地親黑貓的貓耳朵，並無視他的抗議用肛塞塞住小洞阻止精液流出來。  
“給我生一窩小貓吧~”稻垣在黑貓耳邊低聲說，輕佻的聲音帶著笑意。精疲力盡的中居不想也不能理他，轉過頭去用被子蒙住頭逃避現實。


End file.
